Words in Writing
by JasmineGreen23
Summary: Alexis Gemini is a your average softball jock, and yes she knows what that means. But when she joins Glee club, she starts to fall for the completely wrong girl, and it could ruin her, or make her.
1. Chapter 1: Audition

**Words in Writing**

_Oh crap, oh crap, oooooh crap._ Alexis stood fiddling nervously with her fingers outside the choir room door. She had promised herself she was going to audition, that she would put her crazy doubts about screwing up the audition behind her and just go for it.

Her mother had told her time and time again "oh, but you have such a pretty voice", Alexis wasn't so sure, it wasn't like she had a bad voice, in fact she can quite happily say that it's not that bad. But next to the likes of Mercedes Jones and of course Rachel Berry. She felt a little...inadequate.

She took in three deep breaths before pushing the door open with a flare, if Alexis had learnt anything being in high school it was that, confidence, is everything, and then if you put on a confident facade people wont know that, actually, inside you're a freaking car wreck!

Alexis cringed inwardly as she pushed the door open a little harder then first thought and it slammed loudly against the wall, the noise carrying across the now silent room. Smooth Ace, smooth the girl reprimanded in her head. She cleared her now dry throat awkwardly and lifted her head high with a defiant pout as she strode to where Mr. Schuester stood frozen in position.

Everyone was looking her, and it was really getting on Alexis' nerves, she was a proud girl, and didn't enjoy being ridiculed in anyway, shape or form. Her friends called her the Santana Lopez of softball. Yes, she played softball, yes, she knew what that meant in high school, so what if she was? Her dark hazel eyes scanned over the faces sitting down, their expressions ranging from bored to excited, to curious and finally suspicious.

She turned to the questioning face of Mr. Schue "Hi, Mr. Schuester, my name is Alexis Green, I've come to audition for Glee, I know that I didn't sign up or even come on the audition date, but I was hoping you'd allow me the chance to join the club." I give him a pleading smile with a dash of bashful shame for my tardiness.

He beams at me and nods his head eagerly, looking to the rest of the club "Well gang what do we think, should we l-"

"Sorry, Mr. Schue, but I believe that Miss. Green's tardiness exempts her from trying out for Glee club, and just to re-itterate we already have the adequate number of people needed to enter for Regionals, and therefore have no need for another member." a very irritating Rachel Berry finishes with a dirty stare thrown in my direction, which Alexis answers with a raise of her eyebrow and a cross of her arms.

Wow, Alexis thinks, she really is very much like the snappy bitch Lopez, who is in fact striking the same pose. Alexis hastily and as subtly as possible drops her arms, as not to show any comparison to the Latina.

"Listen Berry, if the girl wants to audition she can audition, just 'cause she has a Letterman jacket doesn't mean she's any part of your daily slushie facial routine." said Latina spits at the other brunette.

"As much as I am fearful of all and every Letterman wearing jock I can indeed agree with Santana, Alexis has never been part of our ridiculing." Artie nods in agreement looking over to the Latina, then over to Rachel "I think she should show us what she's got, more the merrier, right?"

Alexis smiles at the wheelchair bound boy, immediately grateful for standing up for her (she cringes inwardly at her insensitive choice of words). She sees Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Mike and Brittany all nod in agreement. And her heart lifts a little at the support of most of the group. Puck and Santana give their usual badass shrug, and she's pretty sure she saw Sam give her a grin.

"I like her Sanny, she has really pretty hair, it's all curly!" she hears Brittany stage-whisper to Santana as she bounces on her chair. Santana simple rolls her eyes and pats Brittany's leg.

Alexis blushes and scratches the back of her neck at the comment before going back to fiddling with her fingers, she looks to Finn and Rachel who still haven't given their answers, Rachel huffs in defeat and Finn gives her an apologetic smile for his girlfriends antics.

Everyone suddenly focuses on the final person to give their opinion, Quinn. For some strange reason Alexis feels that the newly re-appointed Head Cheerleader's acceptance is vital to her, more so than the leader of the Glee club, Rachel.

To her shock and surprise she sees that the blonde is staring at her with a scary kind of intensity, a nice kind of scary. The kind that gives you butterflies in your stomach, her luminescent hazel eyes, a shade or two lighter than her own, bore into her very soul. As if she was reading every thought, every doubt, every guilty pleasure, every secret she held in her mind and heart, as if she had opened Alexis up and was studying her with the kind of awe that was reserved for Mothers when they first see their newborn.

It was terrifying and thrilling and fantastic and strange all at the same time, but as soon as it had come it was gone. It was like someone had shut off the lights, or thrown down a wall of ice just behind Quinn's eyes. They became unreadable and cold, she glared at those staring at her and spat to no one in particular "What do you care about my opinion, she can audition if she wants, I don't care. Anything to get Berry to shut up."

The blondes words shouldn't have effected the Alexis quite as much as it should, but she could be honest and admit that every words had been like shards of ice, digging into her heart and clawing away at it. She fought to keep her face straight, to not allow her features betray the ridiculous amount of pain she felt inside.

"Well, that's settled, Alexis show us what you've got." Mr. Schue announced and stepped back to give me the stage.

She turned to the piano to see if anyone was there, she could play it herself but she felt it would detract from her performance, sharing her concentration of maintaining both instrument and voice perfect in pitch. Strangely enough Brad the piano accompanist had literally materialised from nowhere, that was weird. Alexis swore he wasn't there when she came in.

"Urm, where did you-nevermind, can I have "Feeling Good" in C Major please, down an octave. Please." I asked politely.

He nodded his agreement and began the instrumental, as Alexis entered center stage, drawing in a deep breath.

_Sun in the sky, you know how I feel_

_Breeze driftin' on by, you know how I feel_

Alexis belted the first verse perfectly, grinning inwardly at the fact her voice stayed unwaveringly steady no matter how much she was freaking out in the instead. And trust her, she was freaking the HELL out.

_It's a new day_

She pointed at Brittany, smirking as the blonde bounced and clapped in her chair.

_It's a new dawn _

She winked at Artie, as he blushed and gave her a very gay hand flick which made her grin.

_It's a new life_

_For me..._

She sang right in Rachel's face, letting the low note reverberate through the small girl.

_And I'm feeling good_

Alexis stared with as much intensity as she could muster right at Quinn, pushing her voice hard to let the note carry.

She steadily held Quinn's gaze, until Mr. Schue came and patted her on the back heavily breaking the trance, she grinned at her flawless performance. And saw that the most of the group came rushing down to her.

Artie rolled to her side "Damn girl, you gots some pipes." Alexis blushed heavily and scratched the back of neck.

"Yeah, not so bad for a softball player." Sam grinned her, she hadn't noticed until now but man does he have a big mouth!

"Well at least I haven't had all my brain cells knocked out of me." She smirked at the football player, mocking him good naturedly.

"You're not bad looking for a softball player. Maybe all the rumors aren't true, maybe all softball players aren't on the lesbo-ship." Puck leered at her.

Alexis felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise in anger "And maybe all the rumors are true and the Puckzilla isn't quite as giant as he makes out." I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow, eyes flaring angrily.

"I'm going to like you." Santana snorts, loudly. As all the others hiss and ooh, burn in appreciation, Alexis can't help but feel a little proud.

"Well as great as this has been, I've got slightly more pressing things to do, you know, like watching grass grow or paint dry." And there goes that happy feeling. Watching Quinn drag Sam out of the choir room, leaving Alexis feeling uncomfortable and strangely hollow.

"Right, well, I think we're all in agreement, Alexis is more than welcome into Glee, we practise every Friday." Mr. Schue breaks the awkward silence with another pat on Alexis' back and ushers the kids out of the choir room with a 'Have a nice weekend!'

Alexis climbs into her new ebony black baby Audi TT her dad got her as a "Sorry I'm such a crappy Dad" present, hey, she wasn't going to say no! She turned the ignition, loving the purr that emitted from the car around her, and slipped in the new Rihanna 'Loud' album, lowering the windows to allow the warm spring air to filter through.

Checking her reflection in the overhead mirror, she fluffs her hair abit, she's quite proud of the way she looks. Her features different to that of the average Cacuasian American.

She had olive tinted skin, ever thankful that she never had to use make up because she was blessed with clear, almost spot free, skin, a button nose, strong thick expressive eyebrows over ever changing hazel almond shaped eyes, thick eyelashes, full - prone to pouting - lips.

And her pride and joy cheeks, they were chubby and child like when she smiled fully but when she pouted and frowned sharp cheek bones would announce themselves, making her features change from soft and welcoming, to angular and cold.

Each one of her friends had told her when they first met her that they were all intimidated by her, the nicknamed her 'Bear' because she had that kind of ferocious 'don't-approach-me-if-you-value-your-life' look, and a very threatening demeanour, but then as soon as they got to know and understand her better they realised she was very affectionate, fearlessly protective and basically a big teddy bear.

Alexis would just roll her eyes and laugh in amusement at her friends over-reaction, although she could agree whole-heartedly that it wasn't a good idea to cross Alexis Gemini. If you did, you'd be sure to find a very frightening and fiercely protective side.

But most of the time she was very laid back and happy, she had a witty, dry sense of humor, prone to making fun and mocking others,in a way that wouldn't offend but merely let someone see that it was okay to poke fun at oneself.

Alexis was extremely flirtatious, some would say dirty-minded, but she knew that it was simply just another part of her personality, she was merely a very affectionate person, both verbally and psychically.

Alexis sometimes thought she was compensating for her less than affectionate father. And her mother, who was affectionate, but only when she wanted to be though. And therefore didn't really have anyone to hold when she wanted it, and was making up for lost time so to speak, now.

"A-hem." Alexis jump a foot and a half in the air, leaving her stomach on the floor. She whipped her head round to the disembodied voice, which just so happened to be, the one-the only, Quinn Fabray.

"Jesus Ch-" Alexis halted in her sentence remembering Quinn was rather religious and probably wouldn't approve of such blasphemy and made quickly to amend her mistake "Uhh, Jheeze, Quinn, you scared the crap out of me. How can I help you?"

Alexis raised an eyebrow at her and Quinn returned an eyebrow right back "You need to come to the auditorium on Monday lunch." she states simply, before walking off, Alexis is sure she's put a bit more sway than deemed normal in her walk, not that she minded, Quinn had a fantastic ass, the baby had not effected her body one tiny bit.

Quinn looks over her shoulder and catches a very, very blatant Alexis checking out her butt and smirks as she turns the corner out of sight. Alexis' eyes widen to the size of saucers before slipping down her seat to hide her flaring face with a moan of embarrassment.

"Oh God, Oh no! Argh! She totally just saw you checking her out you, you, you PERVERT!" Alexis berated herself rather loudly, a couple look round with a quizical look on their face. Alexis simply backs out of the car park quickly and speeds off before she can ridicule herself some more.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: Glasses Help You See

**AN: Hello! I thought I'd update this again, because I really do like Alexis! To answer some questions, this story is set at the begining of Season 2, before Lauren arrives, but ****Barfie**** Bartie is on. The Finn/Sam/Quinn thing never happened because Sam never transferred to McKinely (I love Sam, but no.) Also, theres going to be a hiatus on Pinky Promise for an indefinite amount of time. So I apologise for that.**

**Thank you for reading :) I love me some reviews!**

* * *

Returning home from Sunday softball practise Alexis' Audi rumbled to a stop in the drive to her 'chateau', pulling out the key she sighed and looked up at the house...well, it couldn't really be called a house, it resembled something similar to a Mediterranean villa, in the middle of Lima, Ohio.

She shook her head and laughed, her father was a slightly eccentric Architect, he in fact designed the house in which stood tall and proud in front of her eyes now. Her mother, was the homely type, she didn't work, her Baba made enough to keep the family very happy.

Alexis pulled herself out of the car and locked it, jingling the keys in her hand as walked up the paved route to the front door.

"Habibti!" Her mother called as she opened the door holding out her arms for an hug.

"Ma! Really, still calling me 'baby'! Totally bringing down my cool status!" Alexis rolled her eyes at the endearment but folded herself into her mother warm embrace.

Her mother frowned and held her daughter out at arms length "You have a cool status?"

They both chuckled and walked into the open plan living room, she did like her house, it had that perfect balance between homeliness and space. To the left side of the large space there was a long brown plush sofa, with a soft darker-brown comforter splayed across the back rest , next to the sofa, a willow weaved rocking chair in which Alexis' mother liked to do her knitting. Opposite the chair a low rich, coffee black table, a newspaper and some eyeglasses were scattered across it's surface.

"Where's Baba?" Alexis shouts to her mother who was now in the kitchen mixing some tabouli for dinner.

"Upstairs in his study, why?" the returning shout answered.

Alexis walked up to the glasses and newspaper and read the heading "Majority Vote for legalising Gay Marriage in Ohio"

"Shit." she swore under her breath, picked up the glasses and jogged upstairs to the door of her father's study. She rapped on the door twice and waited impatiently for the reply.

"Come in." Her fathers deep baritone rattled through the door, Alexis twisted the knob and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her quietly. "Hey Ba." She smiled softly at her father, he was sitting on his black leather recliner, reading another one of his dog-eared books.

"Alexis, habibti, come here." he beckoned her over in a gentle tone, putting his book down and patting his leg as if she were still a little girl. "Come sit."

Alexis padded over and perched on his knee "You forgot your glasses again, Baba, you're eyes are going to fall out if you don't start putting them on whilst you're reading." holding out the glasses, she chided light-heartedly.

"Pssh, I don't care. I'll just buy me some new eyes, who needs eyes?" Her father joked tugging at a curl affectionately after placing the spectacles on his face. "Now, why are you really here?" he settled his piercing green eyes on hers.

Alexis shifted under his gaze and got up, walking to his desk fiddling with the balls of his Newton's Cradle "I-I saw the headlines in the news today..." she trailed off, uneventfully.

He sighed and raised himself from his chair and strode over to the desk, crossing his arms and lent against the mahogany desk "Yes, I saw them as well. Why did you mention it?"

Alexis' eyes flicked up to gauge her fathers expression and carried on "I think it's a good thing. That they're thinking of..you know..legalising..it." she broke the eye contact.

After a few moments of silence she couldn't take it, she had to look at him. Alexis' father was a smart man, and he understood Alexis, and she hoped he would figure out what she was actually trying to say through the barely shrouded disguise of flippancy. She saw him go through a rainbow of different emotions; confusion, realisation, anger, confusion again, worry and then finally-a few shades of red later- acceptance.

She wasn't disappointed. "So what you're really trying to say is that, you...are, what, gay?" he asks calmly, almost too calmly.

"I...I don't want a label. I don't care whether they are black or white, follow Christianity, Judaism or Islam and I don't care if they've done shameful things in their past or if they haven't lived at all. I'd love them for them, and...if they are the same or a different gender that doesn't matter to me. Do you-Do you understand what I'm trying to say, Ba?" Tears suddenly burned at the back of her eyes and she struggled to keep them at bay, proud that her voice remained steady.

He sighed and rubbed his unshaven cheek before walking around the desk to sit on his chair "Alexis, when you were born, you were premature, and there was a 80% chance of you were not going to make it past your first month, your mother and I promised each other that no matter what we'd love you, just as long as you lived!" he flailed his hand in his passion.

Alexis didn't know what to do, she just hung her head and let the tears fall silently "I'm not sorry for who I am Baba, but-but I love you and Mama. So much."

She heard him get up and walk to stand in front of her, she braced herself, she expected a slap, she expected a punch, or harsh words; to tell her to leave, that she was an abomination, that it went against everything their religion taught them, that she would burn in hell as punishment for her sinful ways.

What she didn't expect was the large warm arms that wrapped around her in a gentle embrace "I still thank god everyday that you're alive." he whipsered in to her hair. He rubbed her back softly as she wept into his shoulder.

After a few moments, he held her out at arms length "I always kind of knew, you know. I mean, you know what they say about softball players!"

Alexis snorted and hiccuped "Jeez, not every softball player is gay, Ba!"

"Yes, you seem to be proving that statistic wrong." he drolled.

Alexis rolled her eye humoressly "I'm the exception, not the rule."

"Such a way with words, little one." he pinched her cheek and brought his fingers to his lips kissing them softly. "I suppose I'm going to have to tell your Mother, then?"

She grimaced and looked at him apologetically "Could you?"

He nodded once and told her to skat, she hugged him closely and whispered a "Thank you, for accepting me." and ran off to her room,

That night Alexis lay in bed listening to the sound of raised voices and fists slamming on tables in the heat of an argument, she cried herself to sleep before she could hear the end of the conversation.

She wasn't concious to see the large frame of her mother tip toe into her room, and kiss her on the head whispering "Nothing could ever be easy with you, huh, little one?".

She wasn't lucid enough to feel the tear fall on her face before being swept away by a manicured thumb "But I love you too much to not accept you."

* * *

Alexis awoke the next morning itchy-eyed (she'd fallen asleep with her contacts in) and with a voice that resembled a chain saw, she squinted at her alarm clock.

"Shit!" She attempted to get out of bed as quickly as possible, but her feet had somehow managed to twist the covers around them, thus locking her feet in place, however her body remained in motion. Resulting in her face-planting on the hard white tiled floor of her bedroom.

"Oh, that is going to bruise." she mumbled, raising herself up, untwisting her feet and stepping tentatively towards the bathroom, rubbing her cheek.

She was rather proud of the super quick 'dress and go' that she performed, even if she didn't have enough time to cover up the rather large bruise that was spreading across her right cheek, but she'd just make up some story about...challenging a small gang for the protection of a young girl's virtue, just to take down every single member of said gang...with a blindfold on...and her feet tied together.

"Yeah, 'cause that's plausible. Idiot." she shook her head at herself as took the turning into the school parking lot.

The day had moved slowly and happily Alexis' had evaded any sighting of Quinn Fabray and the cruel sway in her hips, she only had one more lesson until lunch, AP English...with...Quinn. Fabray.

"Ah shit." she cursed reaching into her locker pulling out a text book and roughly shoving it in her rucksack.

"Ah, shit, what?" Mike Chang lent against the lockers grinning stupidly (what she was pissed off!).

"Ah, shit, because I just realised I have to the next class with Quinn Fabray AND THEN I've got to go to the auditorium at lunch for Glee." she slammed her locker and looked at him pointedly as if was the stupidest question ever.

He looked confused for a moment "We don't have to...nevermind, and why is that a problem?"

"Because, Chang, she...caughtmestaringatherbutt." she fumbled over her words, cheeks blazing in embarrassment.

"Sorry what?" he smirked knowingly.

"I was caught-" she shouted before noticing everyone looking at her and pulled Mike along with her whispering "-I was caught..staring. At her butt." she looked around.

Mike stared at her for a moment and Alexis almost thought he wasn't going to say anything, that was before he started bursting out a laughing. "Shut up, you imbecile!"

He wheezed for a moment clutching his side, before straightening out "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just, you know you're going to get preached at right? I mean. You-the gay girl-stared. At 'the biggest Jesus freak prude there is's butt."

"Yes, you don't think I know that?" She puched his right arm "And! I could have used a little more support than" she made a mock nodding motion "when I was auditioning!"

"Ace! You specifically said to me 'Act like you don't know me because I don't want to seem like I have an unfair advantage knowing someone inside the inner circle.'" he rolled off monotonously.

She groaned pathetically and whinged "I don't sound like that. Idiot. Whatever. Just, you know. Goodbye, because I'm going to die a slow and painful death of being BURNED ALIVE by the evils that Quinn is going to be giving me. And if I don't, miraculously, die from that, she will preach me to death. You know what, I wouldn't even be surprised if she started throwing holy water at me, halfway through class."

"Stop being a drama queen, you're worse than Rachel!" Before she could snap at him, he pushed her into the classroom and ran off to his.

"Douchebag." She mumbled under her breath and walked to her seat.

Quinn didn't do anything, and when she says nothing, she means nothing. Quinn had come in. Sat down. Got on with her work. And left when the bell rang. Alexis wasn't about look a gift horse in the mouth, she didn't get preached at, she didn't get holy water throw at her or a cross driven into the back of her neck.

So there were two deductible conclusions from this, number one, Quinn was going to slaughter her alive via malicious rumors spread around the school on the DL, or...she just didn't care.

Alexis slung her bag across her shoulder and made her way to the auditorium. She had been thinking about what the Glee club could possibly be doing in there and settled with just some practice for Regionals, but then again, it could be a surprise for her. Maybe they were singing a 'welcome to the club' type song.

She quickened her pace with a smile on her face and a spring in her step at the thought and opened the stage door quietly, she weaved through thrown over props and lighting equipment until she reached the edge of the wings.

There Quinn sat on the piano bench, deftly playing a melody so sweet it brought a lump to Alexis' throat. She was so beautiful, her blonde hair cascading down one shoulder, the lights illuminating her silhouette from behind-creating a halo of light around her cherubic face. Hazel eyes burned as she played, crouching over slightly, almost as if she were caressing each key. Her body swayed slightly in time to the music, even as she sat she exuded poise and grace. It was completely enthralling.

Alexis shifted her foot slightly to get comfortable, but in the action of doing so knocked over a lantern causing the loudest, damn noise she had ever heard in her life. She looked up at some imaginary deity and cursed them with all her might for giving her such clumsiness.

An unfinished chord ran out as Quinn raised her head, arching a brow perfectly "Are you going to stand there staring like an imbecile, or what?"


End file.
